Avengers 02 Next Generation
by MovieObsessedxo
Summary: When the Avenger's do their last mission the world is safe...nine years later the world is in danger and the Avengers can't do what they could, so now it's up to their children to step up and take the role of saving the world with their parent's by their sides...will they fail or win?
1. Chapter 1

Avengers 0.2 next generation

(I do not own any of the characters mainly used, only Alison so far. This is Maria Hill's POV.) Chapter 1

"Agent Hill, have you contacted them yet?"

Nick Fury walked over towards me looking mad. I'd completely forgotten about contacting the Avengers on their new mission.  
>"No sir. I'll do it now." I'd haven't had time with all the running around I've done for him which he knew it would take time for me to finish it all and contact them.<br>"No need agent Hill. I had to do it myself because of your laziness. Do not make me warn you again agent." He left without a word. Something was clearly bugging him to act like this. Tho I knew he hadn't do it himself or he wouldn't of said so, that's the weird thing with him that he does.

I started pulling up the Avengers profile, it's been seven years since the attack of New York, and the avengers have saved the world countless times after the attack, it's amazing how much hope they instill into people. First was Tony.

"Maria, wonderful to hear from you and all but you kinda called at a bad time. Can I call you ba…" CRASH! "Ally! Stop playing with Jarvis!" I could hear Tony laugh to himself. "Sorry about that. What's up Hill?" he sounded like he hadn't slept in days. "Fury wanted me to call, there's a mission for you and the others" Hopefully the others weren't busy as well.  
>"Okay, when?"<br>"As soon as possible."  
>"I'll be there in an hour"<br>"Okay. Say hi to Pepper and Alison for me"

One down four to go. I felt bad calling them and pulling them away from their lives, they could only keep living like this for so long, and they'd have to choose S.H.I.E.L.D or family. An hour later all of them were here, looking tired but willing, some part of me was glad I didn't have to rip myself away from my life to here like they did, I felt bad for them.

(I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's short, I'll try and make them longer. Honest opinion would be nice, this is my first. I'll post hopefully everyday or week. I eventually do a POV from all the characters. Thank you for reading :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I own nothing, only the children mentioned in this Chapter. This is from Steve's POV.)

Is it bad I sometimes enjoy this? Getting away from the house see the team in action, in a way I love my job, if they'd actually noticed that I'm still getting used being frozen almost seventy years, but it's been nine years since I've woken up it's still hard.  
>"Cap? Are you okay?" I hadn't realized I zoned out and Tony had noticed the confused look on my face.<br>"Yep, just haven't been sleeping all too well, twins have kept me up countless hours." It was nice to talk to Tony about anything else but work, I could tell he liked it too.  
>"Tell me about it Ally hasn't let me rest! I mean this kid has all this energy when I have none. But she means well." He had a chuckle to himself.<br>"Alison is a genius just like her father and brother. She's a great kid, you've done well friend." I meant it, he had a beautiful family one boy, one girl and an amazing wife, and he had truly found his calling. We all did.  
>"Thanks Cap that means a lot. But honestly look who's talking? I mean you have two boys who completely adore you, and want to grow up to be like their dad."<br>"I know. Thank you. But I mean they are running my head into the ground!" I hadn't slept for 48 hours, I just wanted sleep.  
>"All kids will give you a run for your money boys, haven't you guessed?" I hadn't realized banner had been listening the whole time and the rest of the team had stopped to listen too.<br>"A run for your money? I do not understand what mean you there." Of course Thor didn't he was like me kinda I guess, he'd spent the last six years here on earth with his beloved Jane, and daughter. In saying that he had left earth a few times to fight for Asgard  
>"It's a figure of speech Thor." Clint had said something, he normally stays quiet until Natasha says something or someone asks him a question.<br>"I am still getting used to the way midgardians talk."  
>"Thor…"<br>"Okay, Lad…Natasha. How we talk."  
>Natasha had taken it upon herself to teach Thor to talk like everyone else, after Thor's way of talking annoyed her to the point she had to do something. We all chose to live together five nearly six years ago, Tony had made another Stark tower but we made him take down the Stark sign, since we all lived there. We landed about ten minutes after. Not long after exiting the plane there were gun fire, Thor, Banner and Clint took care of it while we sneaked into the building. I went in with Nat and Tony, we went around the back. Nat took care of anyone who wasn't helping. We finally got in and went left and right at least over a hundred times. When we all finally got into the center of this shit hole, we had hulk smash into the holding cage only to grab a weird unknown object in a box we couldn't open. We weren't sure what Fury was going to do with it, but our job wasn't to ask questions, it was to get in and get out alive.<p>

On our way back to HQ we started talking about birthdays for some unknown reason. I had forgotten when most of their kid's birthdays were but I was filled in lucky, first was Tony's kids, Tom's was 11th of August and Alison's was 7th of April. Next was Clint's boy, Nathan 21st of July. Natasha daughter's Jules was 9th of May, was for some reason the hardest to remember I wasn't even close. Thor had a little one on the way, he wanted a boy, and Freya's birthday was 7th of August. Bruce didn't answer at first he had zoned out and looked worried.  
>"Banner are okay?" Natasha had become very close with him for safety reasons.<p>

"Yes sorry. Brandon's birthday is 29th of January and Kayla's is 4th of November." he seemed bothered by something.  
>I walked over and sat down next to him, he hadn't noticed.<br>"It's September you don't have to worry about birthday's for a while." I'd become good friends with Banner, I did not fear him when he got mad, he had learnt how to control it better when Elizabeth came back into the picture for him.  
>"Ha. I hadn't thought of that until now but thanks for the tip."<br>"Then what are you thinking about?"  
>"When this is going to end and I can be with my family and not leave them worrying that I might not come back. I can see it all in us, we want a normal life." He looked down, disappointed in himself for saying it.<br>"I know my friend. And all I can say is we will soon. This will end for us."  
>He looked up with hope for himself and the rest.<p>

(I felt like I should at least put in the children's names until they're brought into the story. hope you enjoy :) leave reviews please.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (I own nothing but the characters I make. Tony's POV.)

We had return from our "Mission" which I could probably find over a hundred agents that could have done the same thing. Lately Fury has been calling us in getting us to do thing any other agent could do. I wanted to know why he kept doing this, we have families now lives we have to live, how long did he want us to keep living half a life?  
>"Well done team. Any problems?" Of course he was waiting, like a puppy waiting for a treat.<br>"No Director…" Steve looked shocked when I butted in.

"Actually yes there is a problem Fury. Why do you keep dragging us away from our lives to do "Missions" that half of your agents can do?" I could see something in him change just like that, good cop. Bad cop.  
>"Do you know what this is Mr Stark? No. This has nearly same amount of Gamma Radiation as the tesseract dose. That means it's a danger to man-kind Mr Stark." I haven't seen him snap like this in a while I think it was eight years ago it was.<p>

"Where you planning on telling us? That you had something that drives creatures from other plants….I mean realms causing war that will put earth in danger?" Banner had this way with Fury when it came to Gamma Radiation.  
>"I was once we collected all of their experiments and contained them." He had a bit of guilt in his eyes only for a few seconds and it was gone.<br>"They experimented on what?" Banner had changed from nearly becoming the hulk to the most worried guy on earth.

"We're ninety-nine precept sure they're the reason for a military team called Prometheus, went off the grid after being sent on a mission, an hour before hand. For some unknown reason that is all we can find on them. We're unaware if they're still alive, but there were twelve. Our clean-up has only recovered several bodies that were clearly experimented on. The other bodies haven't been found so we believe they are still alive." Now this is what the Avengers are for, protecting everyone from these experiments, maybe even from themselves.  
>"We have to find them, Sir" Finally Barton talks and it's something we all agree on.<p>

"I agree." Fury sounded happy that we'd do this."  
>"I think we should start tomorrow. That was we'll be at our best. We clearly need it." I was thinking about what me and Roger's was talking about on the plan about him not sleeping and I'm sure the others haven't either.<br>"Okay. You shall spend the night here, we'll have room already made up. We should start first thing tomorrow." Something told us Fury knew we were going to need to sleep, guessing he planned this.  
>"You mean after breakfast, right?" I did sound like a five-year old but if Fury had planned this he didn't plan that. He gave a light nod and that answered my guess he had planned us to have a sleep over, tho it was must different for us since we all live together. I do have to admit I sometimes don't see some of them for days, weeks even if they're in the building, beside we had family, we were busy, but we still watched games together, eat in the same room. It felt like we sometime we didn't live together which were good in some ways.<p>

We walked down the hall till we found our rooms, we said night and went in. the room was boring, desk on the right of the room with a next to it, and a bed with a bedside table on the other, made nicely.  
>I laid in bed for ten minutes trying to remember why that military team sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I rolled over and grabbed my cell and texted Pepper.<br>_"Hey, not going to be home tonight or tomorrow. I'll let you know more later. Goodnight, I love you Pepper."_  
><em>"Okay, thank you. I love you too.<em>" She replied within a minute.  
>I put the phone down and rolled over. Fell asleep within ten minutes.<p>

(Hey I hope you like. send a review on what you think , and I'll get onto it. thank you for reading :D )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I don't know why I keep saying the same thing over and over. Barton's POV.)

We'd spent most of the day here in S.H.I.E.L.D mapping place where the experiments could have been and would have gotten. If they were from the military team that went missing a decade ago. Tony hasn't been here since we identified who the bodies were and who wasn't accounted for, something was bugging him after he found out, Fury didn't like it and called him back when we found possible locations.

"Okay team. We have seven locations on where they could have gotten too. Earlier we sent S.H.I.E.L.D agents to check it out, and found one that had clearly been holding them but…. Mr Stark it's lovely for you to join us again" all eyes were on Tony, which in his case he looked like a wreak, Fury sure did know how to put the spot light on someone, with Tony it wasn't a good idea for his sake.  
>"Are you okay? You look like a wreak." Natasha looked and sounded worried. This was now a normal thing for her.<br>"I'm fine Nat. continue Fury don't let me interrupt you." He tried to joke but it didn't work in his favour.  
>"As I was saying we have out an area mapped out on where they could have gotten to but unaware of what the gamma radiation did to them it's hard to tell how we're going to find them." Fury shot Stark a look that wasn't good for him. "How many are we looking for Director?" Thor had paid the most attention to Fury and the information he was giving, but he did ask a good question.<br>"From how many bodies we recovered five, but we're not sure if all five are alive still but there were none of their bodies found at the site. We need you to bring them back alive."

"What bodies were found than?" Banner had taken it upon himself to do anything to find them and had told us that when we do he talks to them, it's understandable due to the fact that they're probably like him. But he wasn't himself, he had been off ever since we came back from the mission, first him and now Tony. Something is up and we need to find out, before it gets someone hurt.

"There were seven armed with guns and two doctors which we guess were the ones performing the experiments on them, but they were killed by something looked at first like wolves but the we had a closer look nothing was eaten. We're guess they pissed of the experiments and they retaliated, but we found six bodies of the military members, they weren't murdered looks like it was something inside them. " I should have let Fury answer that, but I went to the site with the agents when they were checking the site out. Fury looked impressed by my answer to my shock. He gave a nod to say we should go now to the site to find them.

Everyone else looked but off by what I said Natasha looked untouched by what I said, Steve and Thor looked uncomfortable, and Banner and Stark looked like they were going to be sick. I believe it had something to do with why they were acting different but it wasn't my place to ask them yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I do bring in the children later on, but I'm planning to explain how they come into the role they play and why they're brought in. This is from Banner's POV.)

I wasn't sure why I felt responsible for these experiments, maybe it was because they were forced to go throw it and become like me or maybe they'd become something else altogether, but all I know is that I had to help them.

"Stark, where were you earlier? We would have already found them if we had your help." Sometimes Natasha didn't know how to show emotion when she talks to people, but that was due to her red past.

"I had to run some errands, didn't miss anything did I?" something was up with him, but of course he wouldn't open up. We had all gotten very close and care for one another but connected in our own ways, Stark would only open up about something like this to me or Rogers.

"Well we did find out something interesting about one of them." Barton sounded like he was trying a different way on getting something out of him.  
>"Like what Clint?" Tony seemed a bit uncomfortable after that, but he challenged him.<br>"Well one of spent a lot of her time at Stark industries about from eight years old till the time for her joining the military. You knew her didn't you, Stark?" I don't think I've ever seen Tony shed a tear before but there it was a tear dripped from his check, the only others which saw this was Rogers and Thor

.  
>"Yes I knew her, sweet girl, nearly as smart as me when she started and when she left she was probably smarter… Hm is that what you wanted to hear? I was Close with one of the experiments?" Tony clearly was very close with the girl but none of us spoke after that not even Clint which had started the convocation.<p>

When we landed a gush of wind came, it took us a while to notice that we were on a snowy mountain, Natasha and Clint were the ones most shocked by this "Where are we?" it wasn't what I expected.

"The blue Mountains." Tony was the only one who knew from the way the rest were shocked. We were ready for anything but this winter snow in the mountains. Thor was the first to step off the plan.  
>"Do not let the cold get to us. We have a mission to help these…" Thor wasn't sure what to call them, experiments, freaks, military team, Prometheus. Stark looked like he lost someone he loved when Thor couldn't finish saying his sentence.<br>"People. That's what they are. They didn't ask for this. They didn't want it. They were forced. They are still people." Steve, Tony and I had gotten close enough we called each other brothers sometimes. Even tho all our kids referred each of us as uncle or aunty. We were family, some closer than others, but none the less family


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (This is Romanoff's POV)

Well the flight was quite different from the normal chit-chat we have, tension grew a few bit between Clint and Tony, couldn't blame them. We had come to the Blue Mountains in Australia, which really weird since this is meant to be a desert and all I see is snow, snow and more snow, with bits of the mountain sticking out. By the time we'd get to the site the experiments would probably be far gone and we wouldn't be able to contain them, but Banner was sure that they'd come back. "Does anyone actually know who we're looking for exactly?" Steve always had a point, and this time the point made us all stop.

"Well how hard can it be? I mean just look for five people who ran away from being experiments in Blue Mountains." Tony normal joked around but it wasn't him who said it, it was Banner. It all shocked us for him to be joking because he had taken the whole so serious the whole time.  
>"Yeah, he might be right I mean who in their right mind would come up here?" Even Clint was in on the joking thing everyone seemed to be Tony while he stayed quiet the whole time with Thor but it was normal for Thor when he didn't understand something he'd ask or stay quiet.<p>

"We should split up. Thor, Banner go with Stark and Romanoff, Barton come with me. Contact each other when we find something?" Steve would normal come up with a plan but he sounded unsure about this. "I believe we should go to the site first check it out, and then go to your plan if they're not there." Banner had a point but I don't understand why they'd go back to where they spent the past ten years being held where god knows what happen there, I'd rather freeze. Tony flew off towards the site without warning, he hadn't been the same since this morning, maybe it was because of the girl Clint found was close to him.

"He's not the same. Ever since this morning he's completely different." Clint had started talking more lately not sure why but he had a lot more. A lot about us had changed in the past six years, we had opened out to each other, became family but somehow we'd still find out something new about each other every once in a while, but this was different, we wanted out to be with our family. But how could we when something new would come up and we'd have to leave them.  
>"Clint you heard him, this isn't work, it's personal. They declared them dead when they knew they weren't going to find them." Unlike the rest of us Steve read the report which in normal reason was annoying but now, it was helpful. We had to leave this, I couldn't stay in much longer I had about seven months before I'd be forced to take some time off, I had only told pepper and Beth about the pregnancy, I hadn't even told Clint I'd be carrying his child only Beth and Pepper knew about our relationship, it had been nearly seven years since Nathan's mother died, the hardest part of all this was Nathan's mother had meant something to Clint. They'd been dating for a month before she fell pregnant with Nathan. Clint had said he wasn't ready for this and had an on and off relationship with her, then she had died during birth.<p>

Unlike Clint, I wasn't dating Jules father he was a one nightstand and had died when she was two in a car crash. Nathan and Jules were already like brother and sister, Clint and I hadn't come clean about dating even if it had been a year. We were going to tell the kids but we never could find a good time and it had to be soon now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (this is from Thor's POV.)

I could not truly understand Tony's pain, I understood some of his pain, I had lost my brother (Loki) and believe him dead to until he return and tried to rule Midgard. I'm sure Tony's girl would not do the same as he but I could see the pain and wanted to help my friend, Tony's daughter Alison was best friends with my daughter Freya and had help me understand more about everything of this realm.

"When we arrive what we will do Bruce?" everyone had called him by his last name, which I didn't understand but I called him by his first, because it was a polite way.  
>"If they're there then Natasha will tranquilizer, and hopeful that will knock them out…" he had some sort of emotion playing threw his eyes I could not read, worry or fear I could not tell.<br>"What if it doesn't knock them out Doc?" Steven was right what if their gun did not work on them, what would we do then?  
>"If not… Well we'll have to fight them until we can contain them." I could tell Bruce did not like that idea from the way he stood and would not make eye contact with anyone but the ground. He was scared.<br>"Let's hope it does not come to that now." I took off to see if I could find our metal friend, I could see him not to far from us on a cliff edge. Without warning I flew off to join him.

"What is the matter our metal friend?" When I landed I could see he didn't want to talk, but before I could leave he spoke.  
>"What if she's dead? Or worse?" I could hear that he was scared for the girl he cared about, he seemed to take a liking to this child and took care of her until she left to fight in the war, he showed father feeling towards her, more than my own toward Loki.<p>

It reminded me of my own mother Frigga, the way she felt and took care of Loki, she loved he even after everything he did she loved her son whether or not his was truly hers. In saying that she loved both of us the same and wanted the best, she was the voice for reason to our father, caring and loving lady, every one of Asgard loved her, I'd wish she had met Freya. Freya reminded me of her, caring, loving, understand, loves magic, Loki had taken it upon himself to teach her, Loki had changed for the greater good, which I was glad.

I had zoned out on my friend without knowing, but he did not mind  
>"The child will be fine my friend, if she is anything like you she will come out of this the best she can." I felt bad for my friend, to see him like this was not normal, Tony had always showed to a man who had fun in everything he does, but he wasn't now, he was worried for his child he'd raise as his own.<br>"You can only hope, and she will come throw with you be her side."  
>I was going to meet the others when he stood to faced me and removed his mask and smile<br>"Thank you Thor. That's what I needed." He put his mask back on and just like that he was off to the others. I not long after joined as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (So I've done all the Avengers POV but I'm going to do Steve's again. So this is from Steve's POV.)

We slowly entered the warehouse, to find it emptied.  
>"S.H.I.E.L.D cleared it out this morning but it was just weapons. Down stairs is where it all gets ugly, watch your step." Clint was talking more which I believe is a good thing, if it wasn't to question Tony or fill us in will information we needed. I believed this needed to be the last mission for everyone's sake.<br>"Well this place is just creepy and a shit hole. Why would they come ba…"  
>"LOOK OUT!" I pull Natasha back just in time to block the fire coming at us with my shield. We all were shocked and wasn't sure where it came from, but it scared the shit out of us.<br>"What the fuck was that?" the only thing Tony said since he joined us again.  
>"I told you they'd come back, its warm and no ice or snow. Now no sudden moves." Banner was smart but even he wasn't sure how we were going to get out of this mess. Something had fallen and smashed, then we heard a door open, before Banner had said anything me, Thor, and Tony went after them, keeping clear for anymore fire. We had to eventually split when the three we were chasing split up. Tony followed a girl, I believed he was hoping it was the girl he had raised, Thor followed a boy, and I followed the second girl.<p>

Not long after splitting up I lost her, she was fast but she couldn't have gotten that far. In saying that I wasn't sure how fast she could run, she could be pass the aircraft by now. I wonder a bit after looking if I could track her but there were no footprints after I lost her which was odd.  
>I was lost, I'd been running for fifth-teen minutes and I was lost. I started heading back hoping the others had better luck, it was not even two minutes that I gave up looking, and I was grabbed and pinned up to the closest tree, expecting Tony I didn't put up a fight, but I was wrong it wasn't Tony. It was the girl.<p>

"Why are you chasing me? Who do you work for?" for a girl no taller than Natasha and she was hostile. I could tell she was scared, but at the same time strong and a fighter. But she was holding some kind of knife to my neck.  
>"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D I was chasing you to bring you home." I told most of the truth, I was bringing her back but not home. She was quiet pretty for a girl who was covered in dirty and hadn't had her hair washed in a while, but her eyes is what got my full attention when she first pinned me up they were pure violet, and they somehow are now piercing blue.<br>"Why? What do you want with me? " She could tell I was lying about the last part. I was in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (So I'm bringing in a few new characters that are staying alone with the children. So this is for a new character. From Casey's POV.)

"Listen I think we got off on a wrong foot. I'm not going to hurt you okay, we can just talk. Put down the knife and take two steps back." I could tell from the way he was looking at me he was shocked I was a girl, and being able to do this was another shock, but there was something else I couldn't pick up, it was bugging me. I did as he asked never taking my eye off him. He looked grateful I didn't do it another way.  
>"My name is Steve Rogers, and your name is?" He extended his hand, I looked at it trying to remember, and then it clicked.<br>"My name is Casey Sage Stark." I shook his hand, feeling good about myself. From his face he looked even more shocked.  
>"Stark as in Howard and Tony Stark?" how did he know my grandfather and who's Tony?<br>"Howard's my grandfather and my father is Anthony Stark. Who's Tony?" at the moment a bomb went off. I looked at him, and we both ran towards the area where it came from. I had to slow down a couple of times for him but it didn't take long before he caught up.

I stopped running for a minute. What was I doing? He could be leading me into a trap or worse back to them. He stopped and looked confused.  
>"What's wrong?" He stepped towards me and I took one back.<br>"How can I trust you?" He was nice but still wasn't enough for trust.  
>"Have I given a reason for you not to trust me?" He seemed nervous, but I believe it wasn't because of me, but because of the explosion.<br>"You chased me down, tried to catch me." I had to admit I wanted to trust him but I wasn't given a reason to yet.  
>"That was only to stop you from getting hurt. All I want to do is help. Please you don't have to trust me but the explosion could have hurt someone." He was motioning for us to go, and in saying that we started running again.<p>

I came to a stop to see two of my mates in trouble. One with a red headed woman with black leather hold a gun toward one and the other having an arrow aimed at his head by a man with short dirty blonde hair. And two people and a green monster standing near two bodies.  
>"You have to do something!" I barely knew him but from the look on his face he knew them, and he could stop my friends from being killed.<br>"What am I meant to do?" He locked eyes with me, he had beautiful blue eyes like me nephew, and I begged him for help.  
>"Please Steve. They're my friends, they're just like me. Please help."<br>And just like that he walked towards them, me following behind him.  
>What's going on here?" They all looked at Steve then the ones aiming at my friends noticed me, standing behind him poking my head around his arm. They were still holding their weapons at them.<p>

"Just making sure they don't try anything. Beside they attacked us. Tony and Banner caught the two started bringing them back then they attacked us even had Banner bring out the Hulk, and even mange to knock him around a bit and we found the other two we tried to save them but they didn't make." A silence fell between everyone.  
>Steve slowly turned and looked at me with his eyes filled with pain, he didn't like this anymore than me. I dropped to the snowy mountain, I started to wimp for the loss of my friends and team-mate, Steve keeled down and hugged me. I could feel his warm, and kindness. He understood this pain, and yet I'd only just met the guy. I couldn't help it, I looked over shoulder to see the other two filled with the same pain.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I hope you like Casey, and her team mates. This is from Tony's POV.)

Steve picked up the girl she had seem tried since she fell asleep in his arms, it was cute I had to admit. He hadn't tried getting close to anyone after Ellie died but maybe he could, and maybe even with this girl, he had shown more kindness than normal. I hadn't seen Casey yet. I went over to the bodies of the recent fallen experiments. Two boys, no older than twenty-six or seven, close to the same age as Casey. It was relief in a way to know that it wasn't her but to know that it's someone else child, broke my heart. The two standing at the end of the gun and arrow I finely remembered I knew. Violet Hickson, and Jackson…something I'm sure it had to be Hickson but it's Violet's last name.  
>"What do we do with them?" While Steve had walked off to the aircraft to put the girl down, he had left Natasha and Clint standing there holding their weapons at these kids heads.<br>"Put your weapons down. They're harmless." It sounds a lot better in my head the when I just said it. But none the less I knew these kids, but the others looked at like I wasn't insane.  
>"I'm sorry did you say harmless? They just kicked our asses, or did you forget?" Natasha could be a bitch at times but she meant well and she was right about them not being harmless, they did kick our asses but I trusted them.<br>"I didn't forget, but I know these kids. Violet and Jackson, right?" I wanted to make sure that they were them, if not it wouldn't be pretty. They turned slowly to look at me but I had my mask on. I lowered myself down from the hovering and removed my mask. Their face had shock written all of it I have to say it is nice see that look again, of not knowing who Iron man is, I kinda missed it.

"Mr Stark? OMG!" Violet came running over to me, and hugged me. I have to say I was shocked to have her hug me. Her reaction was not what I expected. Jackson walked over slowly, still looking at Natasha and Clint to see if they would shot. I hadn't realized that she was crying into my suit. Violet and Jackson had gone with Casey when they joined, they were all very close. A big brother and two little sisters their relationship was family.

They were in an orphan home together, the woman ran it was an orphan once, I grow up with her, and she was a lot like Casey. I had visited a lot but never noticed Casey until it was her eighth birthday, and I had come down to say hi Merlia spoke a lot of Casey and the other two. Casey caught my eye straight away. Beautiful, unbelievably smart for an eight year old, she had a heart made of gold. When I brought her back with me was Pepper started working for me. A year after I adopted her the other two were brought to me asking to look after them until Merlia came, which I had Pepper do. They were adopted not long after she came but by a friend of mines brother Rhodey, so Casey grew up with them.

"Are you two ready to get out of here?" I was glad to see these kids come out alive, over the years I had grown to care for them.  
>"Yes please!" Violet whipped her tears away and smiled at me, her eye were golden I didn't remember them being this colour but it suited her. These kids could use a shower, hair wash, body care, haircut, but now it was about getting them to S.H.I.E.L.D which I wasn't sure was right for them.<p>

As I entered the plan Steve had just put the girl down to sleep. I went over to look at her when he grabbed my arm and looked at me.  
>"She is okay. But she needs her sleep. Talk to her when she wakes, it's the best for her Anthony." I wouldn't of care what he said if he didn't use my name. I shot him a look of question and all he did was nod in her direction, and walked off. Just then I knew it was Casey. Casey was the one who started called me Anthony, she knew I hated it but when it came from her I knew I was in trouble or we needed to have a talk. Then Jackson and Violet started calling me it too, it annoyed my but I lt the three continue calling me it.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (So I believe this is going well. Violet's POV.)

We had stayed quiet the ride to S.H.I.E.L.D and only asked Tony if Casey was okay, which she was. Tony hadn't changed much, for how long we were gone, he may have had I bit of grey hair but wasn't much. His personality had changed a bit but it was what he needed but I'd never say that to his face. When we arrived there were people everywhere, and they weren't polite at all. They cuffed us when we refused to leave Casey, which had resulted in having three, four maybe agents thrown across the room but when they did it carefully like they were scared of us, so Dr Banner did it for them, in which we were a bit scared of. They led us into a big room with one man. He had an eye patch with a scar coming out from the top and bottom of his eye.  
>"Hello my name is Nick Fury. I have no means to hurt you but if you force us we will." It was weird he looked a bit like one of the men at the holding, that bashed, raped, and torture me and Casey and another girl, her name was Stephanie she died during the experiments.<br>"My name is Violet and this here is Jackson. You're aware of the experiment conducted on us but you're unaware of what else they did and what the experiments did to us. Also we haven't slept in days, so if you won't mind showing us to where Casey is and let us rest." I had made sure I came off strong, not weak, which was how I was feeling.

"Of course would you mind sharing some light on what happen to all of you during the ten years you were there after your sleep?" He seems pushy, and uneasy, maybe because he was in a room with unknown experiments, but we were gone for ten years that can't be right.  
>"I'm sorry did you say ten years we were gone for Nick?" Jackson spoke, he was just as shocked as me but at least he could talk.<br>"Yes. I'm sorry but they declared you all dead three years after you went missing." Nick seemed to remain calm which it was clear we were freaking out ten years of our life gone just like that.  
>"Shall I show you to the room?" An agent came in without us noticing.<br>"This is agent Hill and she'll help you with whatever you need." And just like that it was over, we left.

We joined Casey in her room not long after. She stayed asleep the whole way here and still now was asleep. I don't remember the last time I slept like that, peaceful.

Jackson and I were handed clothes a full bodysuit, a uniform. The same one which we noticed Casey was in, clearly someone had changed her into them, but she was also clean. When we were found we had dirt all over us and the dirtiest hair ever. Someone had clearly given her a bath, washed and cut some hair off, but it looked good. I must have been starring to long because agent Hill noticed.  
>"It's okay. I cleaned and changed her. She's safe. You all are." And she left after that. Jackson was the first to start then I followed afterwards.<p>

He had a bath, then when he got out I had on while he cut his hair, then I did the same. I only cut the split ends off, my hair looked blonde again, and so Jackson's looked short and golden. It suited him.  
>"Jackson do you think we can trust them?" I wasn't sure if we could.<br>"No. but I trust Anthony, and that's good enough for me."  
>He got into bed then I. not even five minutes after that we fell asleep.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (That was the last mission the Avengers do. Now we were getting closer to the next generation coming in. This is from Casey's POV again.)

Waking up in a white room is quiet scary when the last remember crying in same gorgeous guy arms, listening to his soothing voice and his heartbeat, is a great memory, if I knew where I was. I slowly sat up to find Violet and Jackson sleeping in the other two beds in the room, I'm not sure how but it made me feel safe so I didn't freak out as much when I noticed someone had changed me into some kind of uniform. I made my way to the door to find some woman about to open the door.

"Hello, it's nice to see you awake and well. My name is Maria Hill." She seems quiet pretty but shy so tried not to show off which was nice but probably had no life outside of work, I could help her with that. I started looking past her trying to see if I could find Steve with no luck.  
>"That's nice, Casey. Do you know where Steve is?" I had to talk to him he was the only one I trusted until I find my dad but I didn't know where he was. Only then by the way she was looking at me how I sounded.<br>"Rogers? I'll find him of you want to talk to him?" she didn't miss a thing. "I don't want to wake them is there somewhere we could talk?"

"Of course, this way." And just like that I followed Maria to what could only be a lounge room. It was boring just like everything in this place.  
>"Wait here. I'll let him know you're here. Is it Miss Stark or Sage?"<br>"Please just call me Casey. Maria." She smiled then went back to herself. She left the room about not ten minutes after Steve returned in her place. I believed she hadn't told him I was waiting because of the shock on his face told me he wasn't expecting me, but he smiled. I couldn't help it ran up to him and jumped into a hug, at first he didn't know what to do but his hands found my waist. I felt safe and home, I haven't felt like that in over ten years, it was nice. I broke off the hug to find myself looking up into his dreamy blue eyes.  
>"Um Hi." I'm a completely awkward person. He laughed softly at how awkward it was.<p>

"Hi. I see you are better. Agent Hill didn't tell me it was you asking for me." He looked down away from me, I felt like I did something wrong I took a step backwards, he looked back up into my eyes, and noticed that he had made it like he didn't want to see me.  
>"But it was nice, to see you." He smiled and took a step closer. I freaked. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. First I threw this guy up against a tree, held a knife to his throat, and then thrown myself around him not even five minutes ago. What was I doing to this poor guy?<br>"I have to… um go and check on Jacks and Vi but can we talk later?" I felt stupid for doing this to him. I was the one who wanted to see him.  
>"Of course. But can I ask something?" he took another step closer, I thought I was going to pass out from my panic attack. I nodded lightly.<p>

"Why'd you ask to see me, if you have to go?" Dammit he had to ask.  
>"I…um didn't know where I was and last thing remember is crying myself to sleep in your arms which was nice... umm I meant…." I couldn't finish what I was saying. Before I could come up with something else to stumble over, he leant down slowly and kissed lightly. I could stay like this forever, I felt his hands grab my waist in which I would have been fine with if I didn't hear the door open, and him rip away from me.<p>

I turned thinking it might have been my dad or someone but from looking at Steve it wasn't. I turned to find Jackson.  
>"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt but Fury wants us Case." He was trying to find somewhere else to look besides at me and Steve.<br>"Who's that?" I had no idea about how we got here but it had to do with him.  
>"The guy who runs this place. And the boss of lover boy and your dad." The way he said it didn't sound nice at all until he said my dad.<br>"My dad is here?" I couldn't believe it! The past ten years it was my dad, mum, Merlia, Finnick. He would be six-teen now and probably wouldn't remember me.  
>"Yes. He was there then you cried yourself to sleep." Jackson left. He was different. I tuned to Steve who looked uneasy.<br>"We should go." He waited for me to answer but all I did was nod.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (I thinking I'm doing well, sorry for taking so long to get the point of the fanfic but I feel this way is better. From Jackson's POV.)

I couldn't believe not even a day back and Casey was kissing some guy. But I couldn't blame her in a way. She had guys kissing her but she never wanted them to go near her. I knew what was done to them, but I wasn't raped. I shouldn't have been so rude to her and that guy, but I couldn't help but feel he was using her. She was like my little sister, wasn't it my job to protect her? But I failed every day for the past ten years and Violet. Oh god, I love her and I had to watch her go through hell along with Casey, and the others.

"Jackson!" Anthony had been trying to catch up with me but I'd been in my own little world to notice.  
>"What's up Anthony?" He paused for several moments before answering.<br>"First off call me Tony, how are you? You look way better." I couldn't really see much different in him besides the hair, he hasn't aged.  
>"Okay then Tony. I doing better than when you guys found me." I had cleaned up pretty good since I did it myself. I was proud.<br>"How are they? Violet seemed uneasy. I'm worried about her." Tony seemed to care a lot more than I remember but then again everyone was told we were dead seven years ago. It must be hard for him.  
>"Violet has returned from the doctors and won't talk to me. And Case seems pretty good considering I saw here kissing some guy about ten minutes ago." Probably something I shouldn't of told him considering it was his daughter.<p>

"Kissing some guy? Who?" I swear this is some father instinct. He was going to kill this guy, and I should probably help.  
>"The one whom arms she fell asleep in." I didn't learn his name and didn't care to until now. Tony seemed shocked and looked like he was going to drop but then a flick of anger came into his eyes.<br>"Are you sure?" I believe he was his friend. Which meant it was worse.  
>"Yes. But he seems to care about her and her him." Tony went quiet.<p>

"Tony?"  
>"Sorry, but I'm having trouble getting my head around this… are you a hundred percent sure?" I could see in his eyes that he hoped I was wrong but I wasn't now was time should I lie or say the truth.<p>

"Tony, I'm hundred percent sure there's a good reason for what I saw, but I believe Casey is old enough to take care for this herself. She's not the type to throw herself at every guy she sees, besides he looks roughly the same age." Casey was 28 so how far could this guy's ago be from hers.  
>'I wish I could believe you but you have no idea how wrong you are about this guy's age is." His eyes looked cold and hurt.<br>"I can't be that wrong. Just let it go, and if anything comes wait for them to say something."  
>He walked away without another word.<p>

I know we're meant to be over the world about coming back into the real world but drama has started and it hasn't even been a day. Violet had come back from her check up from the doctors and refuses to talk to me, Casey might not talk to me for being a dick, Tony wants to kill the guy from kissing her, and Fury wants to find out what makes us tick.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (This is from Fury's POV.)

After waiting ten minutes they were almost all here and seated. I noticed Tony wasn't here.  
>"Has anyone seen Stark?" I didn't want to wait any longer. Everyone had met Violet and Jackson, but Casey only met Captain and Maria.<br>"I'm here." Stark walked through the door and sat next to captain and looking at him majorly pissed, which wasn't good for anyone.  
>"Okay then. Doctor Banner after this can you take the three down to the lab for a talk." Him and the three gave a light nod.<br>"Shall we start?" I sat down waiting for one to stand or say something.  
>"What do you want from us?" Casey hadn't stood but spoke.<br>"To understand what happen to you then if we can help you." I tried to stay calm I wasn't sure what happen been done to them.  
>You want to know what they did to us?" I had clearly pissed them off since both girls were standing and looked like they wanted to kill.<p>

"Well then I'll tell you. We were kidnapped an hour of being sent to smuggle some important people out of a country. We were ambushed on the way there. We didn't have a chance against them. Over thirty against twelve. It took at least two days to get there. They spent a week just letting us get used to being chained up like pets. Then after that it's all blurred. We couldn't remember days. They tortured us but didn't kill us. They raped us…" She paused and looked away. She was shaking, that wasn't hard to miss. I believe they're going throw PTSD.

Casey had sat down and kept her down the whole time, until Violet couldn't finish then she stood up and Violet sat down, I could see she was crying, Jackson put his arms around her and whispered something.  
>"They did horrible things to us before and after the experiments, we had at least been exposed to the radiation at least ten times. Then tried other ways to experiment. Once they were done they wanted to see what they had made. By then three were dead. One other tried to get free and killed one of the guards he was decapitated in front of us. They would see how much they could do to us, before we died. Two died that way." Casey started to chock one her words. They showed to be close with every one of those experiments.<p>

Jackson nodded he stood up and she to a seat, she turned to Steven and he put his arms around her, like Jackson did to Violet. It clicked. That son of a bitch, they hadn't been back a day and he had gotten close with the one thing that would make Tony look at him in that way.

"The day we escaped cost us two team mates' lives. They had made a deco while we got free the guards were busy with them, while me, Josh and Niles took out everyone else." Jackson paused to look at Violet which had stop cry and looked at everyone else which was shocked, full of pain for them and then locked his eyes on me.

"They were the bodies your team found. Which I'd like to know how they died. We got out and couldn't find anywhere to stay. We wondered around then came to see what we believe your men all over the place so we chose to wait them out. When they left we went back in and stayed until your team showed up." Without saying another word he sat down.

Everyone looked like they were going to be sick. A couple of time they seemed like they were going to pass out. Stark, Banner and Steven were the worse. Stark I could understand I mean the guy raised one of them and was around the other two most of the time, he was a father to them. Banner was a little bit sicker in the way he had a bond with them and it was ripped apart. Then there was Steven he had met the other two but he was close with Starks daughter which wasn't good for their relationship. Natasha had left the room after Violet finish talking this was something I knew she couldn't stand. Clint left not long after to find her, they didn't come back. Thor looked disgusted in what he heard.

"Thank you for informing us. You can take a few minutes before you go with Banner." I was speechless. These poor kids. And the son of a bitch who planned this was still out there. Everyone left first Thor and Banner, then Jackson and Violet, shocking Casey went with them and left Steve which she kissed on the cheek, then saw Tony and did the same to him and hugged him. Tony left with Steve which I didn't believe was a bad or good thing, matters on how it goes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (I hope you like the twist in this Chapter. This is from Banners POV.)

I nearly died from hearing what they went through it was unbelievable to hear that and them come out still sane. I noticed Casey wasn't walking with the couple, it didn't take long to know they were together.  
>"Hi. My name is Bruce." I wasn't sure what to say but I tried being nice. She looked up saw that I was nervous and smiled.<br>"Hi, you must be the greatest doctor alive to go through what you did." How did this girl know what I went through being locked up ten years?

"How'd you know? May I ask something?" She seemed quiet smart at her age which I was guessing was close to the Steve's.  
>"I could see it. When we were talking before, you may ask whatever you want." Casey was unbelievably nice and clearly smart in more ways than one.<br>"You seem close with Steve, what's up there?" It wasn't what I wanted to ask her and I'm guessing she'd know but to my shock she smiled.  
>"I'm not even sure. Did you ever hear when your parents talked about love? Well I had Pepper and what she told me is what I feel. This is stupid since I just met the guy." She looked down and blushed. I could tell her feelings were pure and I didn't want to get hurt.<br>"I shouldn't tell you but, Steve was engaged once. She died six years ago, in a fire before she died Steve broke off the engagement." I had no idea why I was telling her this. It was wrong.  
>"That's horrible what happened?" she seemed shocked but wanted to know.<p>

"He came home for here and found here in bed with another man. They got into a fight, he told her to it couldn't work out for them. She started packing and told him to keep the boys and said she never loved him. He got a call twenty minutes later saying she got trapped in a bar fire." I should never have said anything about it to her. This was going to ruin her with him and it was clear Tony was pissed with him.

"Oh God. The kids. Are they okay? How was he after that?" she somehow seemed like the perfect girl for him in a way. She didn't care that he was damaged but then again so was she.  
>"They're fine, they were one. And Steve as much as he wouldn't admit it at first he didn't love her either but cared about her deeply. Maybe you're the new hope for him." I probably wasn't helping with anything but I felt like I was doing the right thing, her knowing what she was getting herself into. She smiled at me, her eyes were unbelievably beautiful.<br>"You know what kept me going for all those years?" she asked the question I wanted to know.  
>"Your sprit?"<br>"No. My dad, Pepper, Merlia, Jackson, Violet and my nephew. For all those years it was them."  
>"Family." Family seemed to be the answer to everything. She smiled at me but her smile faded when we came to a stop, at the lab.<p>

We spent most of the day there, Casey and Violet asked not to see anyone until we were done and even Jackson. We found out the Gamma radiation had changed them completely. Even their eyes colour became more intense more pure colour making their eyes stand out and change when they were in the mood of the "hulk".

Fury had stayed away for the day which was nice. I was looking as Casey's Blood sample I'd taken while she was sitting on the stool. The door opened I was waiting for Fury but it was Stark. At first he said nothing the saw Casey, he took several moments then looked back at me.  
>"What can I help with?" he seemed like he hadn't been sleeping but I wasn't going to stop him or tell him he needed sleep.<br>"Can you come have a look at this while Casey's goes over the nurse and make her take your blood purse." Casey nodded and walked away. Tony had come over to the desk. I covered the name on the side so he wouldn't know it was Casey's.  
>"What am I looking at here Banner?"<br>"Blood sample from subject three."  
>"Guessing you won't tell which one is Casey's will you." He looked up at me.<br>"She asked no one to see her results unless she says so. She even threatened Fury if he tried."  
>"That's my girl." He stopped talk look into the microscope and back at me.<br>"This can't be right." He was stunned.  
>"It is. And they all have different types." This was big.<br>"There's animal DNA there, along with other that don't look right." He starred into space after not saying another word, then.  
>"NO no no no no!" Tony was freaking out. Thank god Casey and the others were already done for today, this would not of been good.<br>"Tony calm down."  
>"You know what they did to them! Am I the only one that wants every single one dead?!" he was losing it. His daughter had horrible things done to her, and yet she still came out caring and kind.<br>"Tony you are not the only one okay. I want those monsters dead, Steve. We all want them dead." Bring him into this wasn't the smartest.  
>"God Steve! He finally starts to move on and BAM! It's with my daughter!" this wasn't something I wanted to talk about any day.<p>

"Listen Tony, I know this isn't something you want to hear but he might be what she needs now and later. I was talking with her and she seems to have pure feelings for him. She loves you and will always be your daughter and you her father no matter if your blood or not. You know what she told me? She told me it was you, Pepper, Merlia, Jackson, Violet, and her nephew. You all were the reason she didn't give up for ten years." I'm glad I had that talk with her. I noticed Tony had started crying, not by his choice because he whipped his tears as soon as he could.  
>"Thank you Bruce. I mean it." Then he hugged me. Which I had to was it was one of the rarest things on earth. He looked at me smiled and left.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (So we get to find out a bit more on what is with the team's blood in the next chapter. This is from Thor's POV.)

I had not met any of the experiments yet, I was sure that I'd met them sooner or later. What I did not expect one at my door. It was Tony's girl.  
>"Are you Thor of Asgard?" The young one seemed jumpy.<br>"Yes I am. You are who again milady?" I forgot that's not how we talk.  
>"I am Althea, of Vanaheim." I was shocked completely. Before I had a chance to say anything Loki came up behind me.<br>"What's the matter Brother? And who is this beautiful lady?" Tony would pick Steven over Loki no matter what.  
>"Come in Princess." She walked in, I closed the door behind her. Loki looked at me ever so confused.<p>

"A princess brother?" I wish him not here but he already knew something was going on.  
>"Yes. I am Althea of Vanaheim. And you must be Loki the prince of Asgard and the rightful king of Jotunheim." I noticed my brother and I shared the same confusion.<br>"Loki is the son of Laufey is he not?"  
>"You're correct."<p>

"Then when Laufey falls, you have the birth right to rule Jotunheim."  
>"Brother do you believe this to be right?" I did not see the point of him going now, he had a daughter who loved him, along with a wife.<br>"Yes brother. But I would not say it would be the best choice."  
>"Thor is right. You would have a fight to the death with Jarl." This princess knew more than Loki or I, which came as a shock.<br>"Jarl?" Loki looked uneasy.  
>"Laufey replacement son." Loki looked like he was stabbed.<br>"The princess of Vanaheim believed to be dead not long after birth how is it she is you?" Loki had a point, the princess was thought dead.

"You may ask Deimos, Helios, Lycus or Orion of my death. They left me here to have a better life. I have the prince Finnick here on earth with me." She had no reason to lie to neither Loki nor I.  
>"Jackson and Violet?" I wondered about them. They'd always stayed close to her.<br>"Violet was born to be my lady in waiting that is what they're called her and Jackson is my bodyguard." We believed her, but Loki only started.  
>"Their names sound completely normal. While you go by Casey. Why is that? I wanted to know why this was.<p>

"To keep us safe. My middle name is Kacie so we made my name Casey here. Violet's real name is Vianna and Jackson's is Tyr. Do you believe me?" she made me believe. Loki not so much.  
>"Yes."<br>"Not yet." Loki had something planned.  
>"I have given no reason for you not too."<br>"That is true. But why come to my brother?" he had a point on why.  
>"Because I need your brothers help." Loki looked hurt a bit by her answer. He nodded and stood. Kissed her hand, and left.<p>

"What do you need my help with? Princess." Tony had raised the princess of Vanaheim without even knowing.  
>"How do I tell them?"<br>"Tell them that you're a princess?"  
>"Yes."<br>"In time. Who would you want to tell?"  
>"My dad, Steve, and Bruce." She looked down shocked, but she had told another of her true life beyond earth.<br>"Who have you already told?"  
>"Pepper." Tony's beloved Pepper knew.<br>"Tell them the way you told me princess." She looked up smiled and hugged me tightly. She had let go not long after.  
>"Thank you Thor. You have done well on earth adjusting here."<br>Thank you Casey." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I though on tell them for her but in the truth it was not my place to tell.  
>She seemed nice and clearly still involved with Vanaheim for her to know more than Loki or I. Loki had come and join us on earth and fell in love and had a daughter. He had become a man mother would be proud of.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (So there the twist is out now! Hoped you like. This is a new one. Pepper's POV.)

She was alive. She was coming home. To me, to Tony and now her little brother and sister. I wished it wasn't going to be awkward but it was, they were going to meet their older sister who they weren't allowed to speak of, and a sister who was going to me her younger siblings she's never met.

I heard Tony come in. I walked over to his lab to be greeted by a happy Tony. He picked me up and spinned me around a couple of times. He was happy to have her back I could see it in him.  
>"She's on her way."<br>"What if they don't get along and hate each other?" I had to wonder.  
>"They will love each other. Don't worry." He seemed way too relaxed.<br>"Have you been drinking?" He looked hurt that I'd ask.  
>"No I have not my dear." He put me down and kissed me on the cheek. He walked to the living room, humming to himself.<p>

"Tony we need to talk before she comes." I had to tell him about her being a princess from another realm.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"It's about Casey's background." I didn't know how to say it. He walked over to me and we locked eyes.  
>"I know about our daughter being a princess of Vanah... Something. She told me. But I need to tell you she's different." She told him, thank god I couldn't bare it any longer, keeping it from him.<br>"I know. But no matter what we'll love her."  
>"Till the end." He smiled and walked over to the door where Steve and Casey had been waiting.<p>

We had choice to have lunch together, I wasn't sure why Steve was here involved but I had a feeling I'd find out. Casey had spent her time with the kids, Tony was talking Steve. While cooked lunch. It couldn't be better the kids and Casey loved each other.

I did notice that Casey and Steve were close, I knew Casey had been at s.h.i.e.l.d for two weeks with Violet and Jackson. Violet and Jackson moved into an apartment not too far from here. I couldn't believe how well this was going. We choose to have lunch on the balcony.

"Pepper this tastes wonderful. You did a great job." Steve had always loved my cooking, tony would always say it was him being nice.  
>"Thank you Steve. So how are the boys going?" we lived in the same building but it was similar to apartment builds. You'd see the people you live with every now and then.<br>"They're great. They love Casey." I wasn't sure what was happening first they were really friendly and now she's met his kids? Something was up.

"That's wonder. But I mean who wouldn't love her? She is Casey Stark." Tony seemed pretty clam with what was going on between them which wasn't like him at all. Something was wrong.  
>"What's going on?" I wasn't sure but something was not right here.<br>"What do you mean mummy?" Alison was by my side I hadn't seen her since this day started. She was looking up at with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Pepper. Dear what's wrong?" Tony had stood up from the table. Casey and Steve looking worriedly at me, Tom and Alison by my side.  
>"No this is wrong. Something isn't right." Tony started walking towards me. I took a few back, then he stopped.<br>"Pepper come towards me before you fall." I had realized I was so close.  
>"Mum what are you doing?" Casey was looking so scared I nearly believed this was real. I choose to go with what I know. Before they had a chance to stop me I started to fall. Then a blanket of darkness.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ( Realized I've rushed a little bit with the info cause this will be a new chapter add in for more depth and detail for you readers. Barton's POV.)

Fury had agreed after nearly two months of testing the group that they could have some freedom. Violet kept her distance from Jackson for a whole month and wouldn't say why. Tony had spent most of his time with Casey filling her in on everything she missed while she was gone. The whole two months was pretty good and normal, well as normal as it gets for us. Until the truth came about Casey.

She had gotten us all in a room, Tony didn't show, it was the second day no one had seen or heard from him or pepper.  
>"No one seen my dad?" Casey looked so uneasy and sickened I believe what she had to say wasn't good and Stark not being there made it worse.<br>"Case its okay we'll fill him in later. What's wrong?" Nat hadn't gotten a bit too close to this girl, and in my opinion I didn't trust her she was hiding something.

"Well I really don't know how to say it…um well…." She couldn't make out what she had to say. Thor rose from his seat and went to stand next to her. He nodded lightly to her, she returned it.  
>"Miss Stark isn't from this realm for say….She is the lost princess Althea, of Vanaheim. The sister realm of Asgard." Thor nodded to Casey as if he had known the whole time. Everyone had this shock and horror written on their faces, even I couldn't see that coming.<br>"WHAT?! How's…..How's that even possible?" Nat was unbelievable shocked about the whole thing, even cap who had gotten closer than Nat.

"Well when I was born it was in the middle of war for the realms, my mother the queen wasn't in Vanaheim at the time, she was here on earth with my two of brothers for safety against all their wishes. I was born on earth, and for my safety mother believed it would be best if I was raised and keep here on earth. Merlia was the midwife at my birth, she had been on earth since the 60's, if anything was to go wrong she'd be here to make sure we blended in. My closest brother, Lycus remind here on earth to make sure it all went well after mother left. Mother hated to idea of leaving me, and even more that I would only have Merlia here in which she couldn't be with me 24\7, so mother had requested that my lady-in-waiting stayed with me and my bodyguard. Vianna and Tyr." She seemed out of breathe and who wouldn't be. We all shifted away from them but Banner, Thor and Cap, they seemed interested.

"Vianna and Tyr. Who are they?" Fury didn't like the idea of people from other realms running around.  
>"Us." Violet and Jackson rose from their seats to claim the names.<br>"Last time I check they aren't your names." The comment sounded a whole lot better and nicer in my head.  
>"My name is Vianna Violet Leifsdotter. I'm of Vanaheim along with Casey." I'm not even sure where Casey got her name from, I could see where Violet…. Vianna got her's from.<br>"And mine is Tyr Jackson and unlike them I'm not from Vanaheim I'm from Asgard." It was starting to become clear to everyone, you could see it on their faces.

"Casey….where'd you get the name?" Banner. The only thing he's said the whole time.  
>"My middle name is Kacie. Althea Kacie Steinsdotter." All this was a lot to take in all at once.<br>"They should not be treated any different than they already are. They were raised on earth no differently to anyone here but me. Althea, Vianna and Tyr, they are part of our family now." Thor had taken a strong liking to them, and what he said had chanced the minds of everyone in the room. Not me at first.

I could see how much these three were "normal", they were raised here and Casey was born here and never went home. They fought for our country and didn't have too, they went through hell for the past ten years and came out not hating the human race, no matter how much they'd wronged them.

"This will take a while to get used too but I believed in what Thor said they are one of us." Nat shocked me the most in how she took this. Stark really was gonna get a shock when he finds out.

The next few days were rough for everyone, s.h.i.e.l.d treated them different, and it was the same when Thor first came here, but that was due to the experiments done on them. It all changed when the accident happen.

None of us knew until four days after Casey's truth came out. Casey believed it was her doing for his distance but it wasn't. No one had seen Stark for a week and this was the reason, Pepper and the kids were in a car crash. The kids came out with only a few cuts and Tom broke his arm but Pepper had it the worse, a day after the accident they put her in a barb coma. Stark hadn't left her side, the kids were put into the same room. They were discharged the day we found out. Casey had to take care of her younger "siblings", everyone was still under the impression that it doesn't matter where she came from she was still Stark and Pepper's daughter.

Banner left with them to the lab to do testing to make sure their bloodlines had nothing to do with the experiments conducted on them. They spent a whole month testing them, the blood, their abilities, pretty much anything to distract them from the horrible news of Pepper's accident.

I had finally gotten along with them and actually being able to work with them and being able to call them friends, Casey had a way with people, it was useful to help us with our missions fury had us do while stark was away. Natasha and I had come clean about the relationship and the baby, better time than never. People were happy and said they knew it would happen, the kids loved it the most.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Hope that clears somethings up for you readers. From Natasha's POV.)

We hadn't seen much of Tony since the accident. He had been in the hospital with her. Me and Clint would come and check up on them, he wouldn't leave her. Rogers and Banner would come to visit them twice a week. Thor would come with Jane and Freya.

"How's she doing?" Casey had come a fair bit but wouldn't go in.  
>"She hasn't changed. The doctors think it's best to pull the plug."<br>I saw something within her that made me want to cry. She had the past two months rough. The three is what we call them, Jackson, Violet, and Casey. The week we found out about the accident Casey told us about her royalty but we found out it wouldn't affect anything the experiments did, Banner and the three had confirmed this.

"They can't do that to her. They ca…" she was choking on her words, I motioned her to sit. I had taken a like to this girl, knowing what she went through and come out almost the same was hard to do.  
>"Tony wants to move her into the building keep her there." It was heart breaking see everyone in pain like this.<br>"They can't kill my mum, Tash. They can't I need her."  
>"I know Case. I'd do anything for her to pull through." I meant it Pepper was a pure soul, I understood why Casey and Violet were the same.<p>

"How are the kids?" Tom and Alison would sometimes come with Casey but when they came Tony couldn't talk to them, so they stopped coming.  
>"They need their mum. But holding up." I'd see Casey come out of their rooms exhausted, and then go to Steve's room. By now everyone knew they had started a relationship, all but Tony and Pepper.<br>"How's the little one?" I had told Casey I wanted her and if Pepper pulled through them to be the godmothers, Casey started crying I wasn't sure why, then she hugged me and agreed.  
>"Four months down, five to go." I put on a smile but I was scared about this, I already had a daughter but this was different, this was to the man I love. I wouldn't love this child more than Jules or Nathan I promised them that.<p>

"You're going to be fine Tash. Trust me." I know I have only known this girl for three months but she knew everything about me and I her, if it's one thing I trusted her completely.  
>"She is right you know." I hadn't realized Clint had come up behind me, I turned and rose to kiss me. He looked pass me to Casey.<br>"Hey Case, any news?" He and Casey were close. Casey had become close with everyone even now the kids called her aunty Casey or aunt Case, she had chosen to keep her name, even tho she didn't need to go by her birth one.

"Tash said they want to pull the plug." Clint looked at me with shock. We heard the doors open behind us we all turned to see who. It was Tony,  
>"Tony are you okay? Is she okay?" Clint went up to him and helped him to a seat, he looked at me then stopped at Case. He hadn't been himself and he looked like a wreak.<br>"Casey is that you?" He was focus on her. Casey had gotten her haircut shorter nothing above the chest with a side fringe. Her hair was a black when we found her but when she washed it within a week later it was a dark chocolate brown.

"Yes dad, it's me." Clint looked at me worried but what if he was forgetting, if his worry for pepper had made him sick. He threw himself around Casey, at first she looked scared but then she hugged her dad.  
>"You need to go home and sleep, shower, and eat something. Please." Casey was right. He needed it. He looked tired as well.<br>"Can't leave her. I won't leave her." He was being stubborn.  
>"You won't be. Tash. Clint or I will be with her. I promise you"<br>"Clint, can you drive me home, please?" Clint looked shocked but agreed.

Casey had fallen asleep beside Pepper's bed. It reminded me of Tony, how he stayed by her bed. But this time was different because I could see Pepper waking up. I called the nurse to call and help.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (So I hoped you've enjoyed so far. Time skip about 3 months. Steve's POV.)

I don't remember when all of us were together happy, enjoying one other. Thor had a little boy and named him Gunther. Natasha and Clint found out it was going to be a girl, but only told Casey and Pepper, but Casey had told me.

"Not long now is it?" Casey loved the idea of this, having a family dinner, all of us together. Everyone loved Casey coming to live with us. Tony and I weren't in a good place but then the accident happened, and everything changed. He tried to accept it.

"Banner said two months left, can't wait." Clint was hugging Tash from behind her resting his head on her shoulder like me and Casey.  
>"You two are already great parents, you have nothing to worry about." Casey was going to be a great god mother to their baby I could see it.<br>"I was gonna say the same for you Case." I hadn't understood what Tash said and by the look on Clint's face he didn't either.  
>"What do you mean Tash?"<br>"Oh. Well um sorry Case."  
>I nodded at tash and Clint and started walking pull Casey with me.<p>

"What was that about?" Casey and I told each other everything.  
>"I was going to tell you but didn't know when." She looked truly sorry.<br>"What do you…." Then it clicked. "How far along?"  
>"A month." She looked down, but not to the floor, to her stomach.<br>"When did you find out?"  
>"This week. I went to Banner for my monthly check up. He noticed it."<br>She didn't even know she was carrying until this week.  
>"CASE! Come over here!" Tash had great timing. I nodded to say I'd come later to look. But I needed time.<br>"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." I was going to pass out before I had the chance Thor and Banner came over.

"Are you okay friend?"  
>"She told you huh?"<br>"Kinda."  
>"Told him what?" Thor had no idea on what to pick up on.<br>"Casey is pregnant."  
>"Well done my friend!" Thor patted me on the back. "If it makes you feel better you've gone through this she hasn't. That probably means she's more scared then you."<br>"Not helping one bit Thor."  
>"Why?"<br>"Think about after the twins were born?"  
>"They had heart problems?"<br>Banner slapped himself in the face. But it was true the boys had heart problems since birth but we manage to fix it.  
>"The baby won't be like that. The child will be of Vanaheim. Or well half. The baby with both of you as the parents will be a unique and powerful child." Thor knows more about demigod's children than anyone here.<br>"What are we doing over here?" great Tony had joined.  
>"Miss Casey is pregnant. Isn't that wonderful?"<br>"She's what?" Tony was staring at me. I felt horrible.  
>"Tony calm. It's normal." Banner had a way of fix the way Tony gets about these kinds of things. We were still close, but couldn't talk about it.<br>"My daughter is pregnant with my friend. I should stay calm?"  
>"They love each other. And are the same age. What is wrong with that? Our metal friend." Thor still called him that, after everything.<br>"Fine. I knew it was gonna happen one day." He extended his hand, and we shock hands, which had an awkward silence to it.

"STEVE!" Casey called over to me, waving I should come over there.  
>"Its miss Casey."<br>"I know, Thor." He laughed to himself, which was weird.  
>"What's up?" I had joined them where they were talking. Casey turned and faced me, she gave me a light kiss.<br>"You looked like you were dying over there." She giggled  
>"That is true. Thank you for saving me, my love." I kissed her forehead lightly.<br>"That's what we're for. To save each other." Her eyes were beautiful.  
>"And love one another." I smiled down to her, as she gazed up.<br>"Always and forever."  
>She lost her balance a bit and looked worried.<br>"It's okay, I've got you." She smiled up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (We're time skipping again! So we are nine years ahead from the last chapter! Hope you enjoy. From agent Hill's POV.)

Nothing had happened in nine years, the world has been safe. Then this happens. A threat has been made against earth we're glad it's not Loki but now a new enemy had come and we no nothing.  
>"Agent Hill, have you got anything yet?" Fury has entered the room.<br>"No, there's nothing on princess Althea, the Althea we have is Romanoff and Barton's little one." Fury looked uneasy like he knew something, we didn't. No one knew about what Casey had told the group that day, but people feared it had been about the experiments.  
>"Call them, now."<br>"But sir they've been out for nine years."  
>"They'll know what to do." Then he left without a word.<p>

The avengers had left the gig after Pepper had her car crash, they had chosen to live a normal life and Fury had tried talking them into having their kids become the new avengers, they hadn't gotten back to him on the deal.

I decided to go face to face with them about this, but me showing up there wasn't a red flag since I was close with Casey, she had helped me come out of the "shell" more. I waited at the door for about two seconds before I was greeted by a young man, it had to be Clint's boy.  
>"Hello is Casey here?"<br>"Maria, right?"  
>"Yes, and you must be Nathan."<br>"You work at s.h.i.e.l.d, you want something?"  
>"I'm here to see Casey, is she here?"<br>"She's here." He seemed straight forwards, military life nearly.  
>"Can I talk to her, please?"<br>He walked away from the door and pressed a button.  
>"Come in, and wait there."<br>And he was gone just like that, he was a lot like his father I'll give him that.

I could hear footsteps running around but wasn't sure where they were coming from, the TV was on somewhere close, someone grabbed my arm gently.  
>"Maria, it's lovely to see you again." She was beautiful as always.<br>"Casey, I swear you haven't aged a day."  
>"Hmm everyone around here ages low, it's hard to believe it's been nine years." She was right as normal she general was right.<br>"Casey I'd hate to ask this of all you here but…"  
>"You want us to come in?"<br>"Not me. I wouldn't dream of doing that to any of you but…."  
>"Maria its okay, its Fury. not you." She understood and stayed calm the whole time, it was unbelievable.<br>"Follow me."

I followed Casey for about five minutes, to come to what it looked like a confines room, there they all were sitting talking.  
>"Maria, what's up?" Tony was calm as ever, but by everyone's look they knew what was going on. I stayed quiet, Tony was uneasy by this. He sighed.<br>"When does he want us in?"  
>"When you can get there." I hated being the messenger bird!<br>"The kids I believe he wants there too?" Steve looked how I feel,  
>"I believe so…."<br>"Okay. They'll go there in an hour after lunch." Beth was a sweet woman, "Would you like to stay for lunch?" that shocked me.  
>"If it's not any trouble."<br>"Of course not please this way everyone."

Lunch was awkward. Enough said. Half of 0.2 was staring me down and the silence was killing me.  
>"Okay enough. Do you know what Fury what's us for?" Casey hated silence and clearly couldn't take anymore of it.<br>"No, just…..just that he's trying to get Violet and Jackson, err…. Vianna and Tyr in and…..and Finnick." Those three meant the world to Casey, I knew that they didn't live with Casey and the Avengers but they were still very close.  
>"Finnick? He's bringing my nephew into this?" Casey looked hurt. Her and Finnick were like sister and brother, he was one of the dew that keep her going through those 10 years of her life.<br>"Also his children. If Finnick will allow it." And 10 ten minutes followed the silence then lunch was finished.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (We're going to have this point of view from one of the next generation Avengers. this is from Nathan's POV.)

Nick Fury. God I hate this guy. He thinking he can walk all over my family, and control them. Some part of me believed killing him would be in everyone's best interests, but as much as I wanted to believe he was evil, my parent's believed otherwise, so did the rest. Some of us 0.2 is what everyone calls us, or the avenger's kids in which 0.2 sounds better. We also didn't like fury, Thomas Stark, my best friend, my younger sister Thea, the twins Ethan and Aiden, and Freya. The others didn't mind him, they were nice, friendly while on the other hand we weren't.

"Nathan please behave," I could hear Thea laughing, "and you too missy. Both of you. We know how you feel, we can't do anything about it but accept it." I saw Tasha as a mother she was always there, she was my mum.  
>"Yes mummy." Thea stood up on her tippy toes and kissed her on the cheek. Tasha looked at me waiting for me to answer. I nodded lightly.<br>"Of course mum." I did the same as Thea but didn't need to stand on my tippy toes I needed to lean down.

I slowly walked off to meet Tom, the twins and Freya walking in a group talking.  
>"Anyone else believe this?" Freya was the youngest in our group, but no one should underestimate this girl, ever.<br>"Nope, we could take Fury out." Tom was always planning on how to get rid of him, all these different ways but never going through it without us.  
>"We'd be the first they'd go to about his death Tom" Ethan was smart and was nice but he was like Freya.<br>"Still it'd be worth it Eth." Aiden was the opposite of his brother, blunt, head-strong, but the same in, they love their family and idolised their dad and loves their mum, in which she's like Tash by not being blood related, but none the less Casey was their mum just Tash is mine.  
>"We wait. Good things come to those who wait." We turned to find Thea giggling behind us. She loved quoting movies.<p>

We entered s.h.i.e.l.d HQ, the whole first floor stopped to have a look at the Avengers and their families, we all hated the attention it got us even our parents' hated people starring. Casey would always act out about in an unfriendly way to make them stop if it would bother any of us kids. We walked into a room with Nick Fury at the end of the table waiting, like a dog for a bone.

"Nice to see you all." Nick tried being friendly but Uncle Tony wasn't in the mood for him.  
>"Cut the shit Nick what do you want?" we all studied Nick making him uneasy.<br>"Would the children mind waiting in the next room for a minute." He directed that towards our parents' like our opinion didn't matter. Casey looked at Elena and the Twins, Elena was booth Aiden and Ethan's half- sister they'd hurt anyone if they hurt her emotionally or physically.  
>They took Elena with them, Then Jules followed with Thea and pulled me by the arm with most of her forearm strength, the others followed not long after.<p>

"THIS SUCKS!" Tom smashed his arms against the wall in frustration.  
>"Tommy enough! This isn't helping anyone okay?" Jules had a way with Tom that not even aunt Pepper did. Thomas fancies Jules, in which he would never try anything because she's my sister even if its step siblings, he'd never try it without asking me.<br>"He's probably asking for them to let us start a team and fight for s.h.i.e.l.d! We should do something now." Freya was really thinking about this.  
>"We shouldn't do anything. Not until we have word." Mimi hulk has spoken. Brandon was a smart kid, had his head screwed on and everything, he was best friends with Thea but we didn't get along. His older sister Kayla had a thing for Ethan and hated it because he had feeling for her.<p>

The doors opened up and soon followed Crystal, Loki's daughter. Everyone called her Crys, not around Thor or Loki tho they'd have our heads for calling her by her nickname.  
>"Crys what's wrong? Why'd they call you and Uncle Loki in?" Gunther. The only thing he's said the whole while being here.<p> 


End file.
